


The underground

by Spacejamismyjam



Category: Batman (Comics), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien might be OOC, Adrien salt, Evil Lila Rossi, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Persephone Goes Willingly With Hades (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24817186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacejamismyjam/pseuds/Spacejamismyjam
Summary: After a few placed lies Marinette has to search for sanctuary in the underworld. The lord of the dead isn't so bad once you get to know him.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 83
Kudos: 805





	1. Chapter 1

The sun was hot hotter still as Kim held her hand running. "Faster!" He yelled pulling her away. He promised the others would come soon after. She was trying to keep up she wanted to she had to. Pushing herself harder they made it. "Quickly now!" She let him pull her body into his arms as he took off. They flew under the trees carefully avoiding the spots of sun. "Take your earings off," he breathed.  
"But Tikki-"  
"You can't take them there!"  
"But Kim-"  
"I really care about you Mari please your like my sister. You can't take them with you. I'll hide them I promise!"  
She took the earrings off and handed then to him. He put them in a little box before nodding. "Go down there and ask for a audience. I'll follow with the others. I love you Mari be safe."  
She looked at him before stepping into the darkness.  
The way down was difficult to say the least she wanted to cry but she didn't somehow she made it to the throne room and got a audience. All the gods had to give other gods at least one audience.  
"What do you want?" He asked briskly.  
"I-"  
"Spit it out. I'm a busy man."  
"Sanctuary. Please grant me sanctuary."  
"Why? Your the creator godess. You come to me the god of the dead for sanctuary?" He laughed bitterly, "I know you all like seeing me suffer but this is a new low."  
"Its not a joke please! They will kill me! I don't wanna die!" Tears started to fall from her eyes as shd got on her knees.  
"Please!"  
"Dear god, your serious." He was about to say something when three figures burst in.  
"If you give her sanctuary, I'll give you a beautiful woman who loves you for your wife!"  
"You can have my finest meat at every hunt!"  
"I will deliver messages for you whenever you want!"  
The lord of the dead shook his head, "Tt I I except your gifts. However, I will choose when to obtain them. Also your names and divinity wiuld be nice."  
"I am Chole goddess of love and beauty."  
"Kagami godess of the hunt."  
"Kim god of well I haven't really got my assignment yet," he rubbed the back of his neck looking bashful.  
"I see I grant the young goddess sanctuary. However, I would like her name."  
"Marinette."  
"Nice to meet you Marinette I am Damian. You all may leave. Come we have much to talk about."  
With that the two of them left the lord if the dead had left no room for other options.


	2. Friends?

His pace was brisk and she had a hard time keeping up. He stopped infront of a door and opened it to a courtyard.  
"It's beautiful." She told him entranced walking towards the one of the mamy pomegranate trees plucking one and bringing it to her lips.  
A hand knocked the fruit away from her mouth. "If you eat that you'll be stuck down here forever."  
She turned to him confused. "It's a fruit of the underworld. No one can eat them and leave. Except me of course. However, that's because I'm the lord of this place. You'll be in charge of my garden while you are here. Tending to it and helping it grow. You are the godess of creation so it should flourish under your care."  
"Thank you its a wonderful garden."  
He blushed slightly "It is. Tell me why did you come down her for sanctuary? Don't they love you up there?"  
"Well, the goddess of lies has convinced the others she has my position as the goddess of creation. I was able to tell the three who came with me who I was before she claimed it. I tried to tell the others but she said I was the godess of lies trying to take her position and for such a great offense I needed to be executed. Kim saved me and brought me here. You know the rest."  
"What of your betrothed-the sun god was it?"  
"A spineless coward. I think he knows she is wrong and a liar but refuses to rock the boat. Adrian is such stupid man. He's probably kissing her now, our bond has been severed. It did that the moment he betrayed me."  
"Doesn't that hurt? A bond breaking?"  
"It felt like breaking a arm." She lied. Damian must of noticed she sped through the subject, only giving him a limited summary and changed the topic.  
"Oh. I'll let you," he made a vague gesture with his arm, "I need to get back to work," he finished lamely. Then he was gone. She couldn't help but giggle at his demeanor. He wasn't so bad.  
She worked on the garden for weeks only seeing Damian at meal times when he brought her food from the world above.  
"Damian," she started as he brought her some food.  
"Yes I know. Its the best I can manage. Something's wrong up there. Its an aggravation."  
"I found a cat today."  
His back went unusually straight and he seemed stiff. "You did?"  
"Yes. He's a cute little thing. A big trouble maker though." She paused taking a bite of her apple, "you wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?"  
"No."  
"I think its sweet you have a cat. A spoiled cat and a cow, a dog or is it two dogs? Oh, and you have that demon thingy."  
"Stop!" Damian's face was reder then the tomatoes he had in his hand.  
"What? Worried it will ruin your big scary reputation?" She teased. If possible he turned redder. "On my god you are scared it would ruin your reputation!"  
"You can't say anything!"  
"I won't for a price."  
"Your blackmailing me?"  
"Yes."  
"What do you want?"  
"Your friendship."  
"What?" He looked at her like she'd grown a second head.  
"Thats all I want."  
"You want to be friends?"  
"Yes."  
"What do friends do?"  
"Well for starters why don't you show me around."  
"I can do that," he said relieved.  
He somewhat awkwardly took her hand. After leading her around for a bit she broke the silence.  
"Damian do you have any other friends?"  
"One. But that was long ago."  
"Do you wanna talk about it?"  
"What is there to talk about? He was human. They die."  
"But your the lord of the dead can't you see him?"  
"It doesn't work like that." His arm shot out to stop her. "Don't move you almost stepped into the pool of forgetfulness."  
"The pool of forgetfulness?"  
"Humans can step into it and be reborn forgetting everything about their last life. Some pick this fate others don't. Personally, I think its best for children who don't survive long. Give them another chance to experience everything."  
"You are a kind man Damian."  
"You are a odd woman Marinette."  
"How so? By telling you the truth?"  
"I'm not a kind man. I'm vindictive and cruel. I give out punishments to humans every day."  
"Even still," She slipped his hand into her own once more, "you are kind. I like that."  
"Your wrong." He told her squeezing her hand.


	3. The sun god

She liked holding his hands she decided. They had been doing it more often. She smiled and hummed a bit as she worked in the garden. This new flower was beautiful. The little blue flowers were coming along beautifully five pedals were enough she decided.  
"Marinette!" A voice sounded it sounded conserned.  
"Damian?"  
"Yes come with me now!" He grabbed her hand and started pulling her away.  
"What's wrong?"  
"You need to hide!"  
"Damian?"  
"Here my cap. It will make you invisible. He won't be able to see you."  
"Who?"  
"The sun god."  
"Marinette please trust me."  
She decided not to tell him he was talking to the wall and instead said, "always."  
He nooded and lead her to the throne room with a flourish he sat in his throne Marinette hid behind it slightly.  
"Sun god." Damian greeted his mask of ice in place.  
"Lord of death."  
"Why come to my domain?" Damian asked looking bored.  
"Marinette."  
"Who?"  
"My Marinette."  
"Yours? I don't think you can claim ownership over a person. Unless is she your wife?"  
"She will be."  
"Ah, betrothed. When did she agree?"  
"She hasn't agreed yet."  
"A bit presumptuous to declare her your then isn't it."  
"I just need to find her! Then she can apologize to Lila and rejoin us!"  
"Lila?"  
"The godess of creation."  
"Wait. Your betrothed to the godesses of creation. How does you marrying Marinette make sense then?"  
"It will work out!"  
"So let me get this straight," he massaged the skin on his temples, "you want to find Marinette force her to apologize and make her your mistress."  
"Well when you put it that way-"  
Damian felt a squeeze on his sholder and a whisper, "let me handle this."  
He whispered "are you sure?"  
"Yes. Just go with the flow." He nodded.  
He trusted her so he would follow her lead.  
"I don't know where your Marinette is but-"  
Suddenly Adrian's head was forced forward then to the side.  
"Someone slapped me!" Adrien yelled.  
"It must be a shade."  
"A sha-" Adrian yelled as a chunk of his hair went flying.  
"A dead person." He chuckled.  
"Why are you laughing?" Adrien asked as some of his clothing was ripped.  
"Shades are just not this violent, typically. And its funny." He snorted when another large chunk of hair flew away. "I think its best if you leave sun god."  
"I ah-" Adrien yelled as yet more hair was ripped out. Damian snorted laughing even harder.  
After Adrien left Damian smiled broadly, "I wonder where the shade went?" He stepped of his throne and Marinette appeared, "there she is. Quite a clever girl she is. Beautiful and mischievous," He slowly stroked her cheek and moved some hair out of her eyes. Marinette held his hand as he cupped her face. "Can I kiss you?"  
"Yes."  
His lips were soft and tasted like peppermint. Idily she wondered if it was the same peppermint she had grown. After they broke apart she cupped his face and giggled. "So did you like the show?"  
"Yes. You should rip his hair out every time he comes to visit."  
"Do you think he has a bald spot?"  
Damian snorted, "I hope so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked this chapter! I orginally had Marinette revealing herself but it didn't seem to fit properly. I hope Adrien isn't to out of character but this is salt so...


	4. Foxglove

"Thank you for pretending not to know me."  
"Your welcome. I can't promise if he comes back I won't throw him into tartus. My father and brothers would have a fun time with him. I told them everything. Really thinking an apology would save you from a maniac."  
"Your family is in tartus?"  
"Don't ask."  
"But-"  
"Don't ask Marinette!"  
"Damian-"  
"Leave it alone!" He stormed off and refused to look at her for a few days. 

"Soooo," Marinette started after the third day.  
"Yesssssss?" Damian strung out his words.  
Her face turned sour, "don't tease me!"  
"But your face is so funny when I tease you."  
"Stappppppppppp."  
"No."  
"Damian please!"  
"Your so cute to tease though." He playfully messed her hair up.  
"That took me twenty minutes!"  
"I love you no matter how messy your hair is."  
"What?"  
"What?"  
"Did you just?"  
"What was it you wanted to ask me Marinette?"  
"Can we go to the surface?"  
"No."  
"Why not we have your cap it would be safe!"  
"It's not right up there. Things have gone strange. I don't think its a good idea considering that Lila girl."  
"I miss the sky and the wind."  
"That Lila girl wants you dead is a few minutes of the sky and sun worth the risk?"  
"No but its lonely down here. You have so much work."  
"How about you join me tomorrow for work?"  
"I would like that."  
"I think we should go over the whole story Marinette." She nodded leading him to the garden.  
"Tell me."  
They sat down and she started making flower crowns. "Lila never liked me. I think she was bitter I was ment to be with Adrien or at least she thought I was. After all of this I think being fated to be with someone is stupid. "  
She paused weaving more flowers into the crown. "She once told me that she would take away all my friends. She didn't win though not completely. I have Chole, Kim, and Kagami and you." She blushed slightly at the last one.  
"Tell me."  
"Kim took the earings of creation and hid them. I wonder what happened to them. If Lila took them well that would be bad."  
"Why?"  
"Lower your head," he did so and she placed the flower crown on his head. She adjusted the the flower crown slightly, "perfect. The earings have a fail safe. If she were to wear them, hypothetically they could work of I was down here. However, if I went back to surface it would burn her." She continued finishing her own flower crown.  
"Burn her?"  
"Yeah the sudden flow of creation energy would overwhelm her. The longer she has the earrings in the worse it would be. But Kim hid them so it should be fine. I hope. I couldn't take the earrings down here. If I did everything down here probably would reanimate. Damian! Lila probably has the earrings! You keep saying how weird it is up there! It was it irresponsible for me to not take them but if I did the undead would be aliveish! Oh god what have I done!? I should of never-"  
"Marinette!" He yelled stopping her spiral. "I've been calling you."  
"Oh, sorry I shouldn't of-"  
"What type of flowers are these?" He asked pointing to the flower crown. She could tell he was trying to make her feel better so she decided to let him.  
"I don't know. I haven't named them yet."  
"They're pretty. I like them." He told her fingering the small blue flowers.  
"Hmm if you can't think of a name can I help?"  
"Sure."  
"What about 'queen of the night'?"  
"I like it but it doesn't fit with this one."  
"What about 'Foxgloves'?"  
"Oh that one works for this one!" She showed him a cute flower, "its poisonous!" She chirped happily.  
"Why? Did you make it poisonous?" He chuckled.  
"It's actually really fun," his eyebrows shot up, "I'm a creation godesses. Its kinda fun to make something that can be destructive."  
"Your such an odd woman Marinette." He smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally get to see mention of Damian's family yay!


	5. Jon

The night air was chilled as he instructed the shades, "please make the diamonds look like stars. I want this to be as close to the real sky as possible." He pointed to a shade," You were a astronomer right? Fantastic, you're in charge. Cover up the ceiling before she wakes up. And not a word to Marinette its a surprise."  
The shade smiled and nodded, he had a knowing gleam in his eye that Damian didn't quite like.  
A scream broke the air and Damian ran. He ran faster then he thought he could to Marinette. "Marinette!" He yelled. "Marinette where are you!?"  
Soon enough he found her huddled in her blankets sobbing. "Marinette?" Gently he touched her shoulder and she launched herself into his arms. He fell backward and held her. "Marinette what's wrong?"  
"High priestess at my temple."  
Damian felt his stomach sink. She would be leaving him. "Do you need to go?"  
"Yes right away."  
"Can you tell me what you saw?"  
"They are starving. They're dying Damian. I can hear their prayers its so bad up there. Lila has the earrings." She buried her head in his neck.  
"How do you know?"  
"She's making more things like gold, silver and gems. They won't stop praying about it."  
"We will go in the morning." He stood up to leave. She grabbed his arm looking down.  
"Stay with me?"  
"As you wish." He wrapped his arms around her as she burrowed into his embrace. Eventually her breathing evened out and she fell asleep. Damian couldn't fall asleep. His brain wouldn't stop spinning. Marinette was right it was lonely down here. She made it better he didn't want to lose her. He'd been avoiding it prolonging his time with her to avoid the pain to come. Ommiting the truth about how bad it was, downplaying his power. Sure, he could of taken her to the surface and protected her from anything but she would of been snatched away from him once it became clear who she was. He briefly entertained tricking her into eating some of his pomegranates but quickly disregarded it. He didn't want to force her to stay with him. He would have to tell her how he felt he decided. Let her choose. Suddenly another option graced his mind.  
"Jon."  
Instantly a hell hound appeared.  
"Drop the dog act please."  
The dog tilted his head to Marinette.  
"She's sound asleep she won't know anything."  
He blinked and a young human man appeared his blue eyes full of confusion.  
"I have a task for you, old friend."  
"Damian don't-"  
"Jon please."  
"But you need me."  
"I have the others."  
"The others are just pets! If the other gods find out you made me like this," he waved his arms, " me a human who's ment to be dead!" He paused, "they'll rip you limb from limb."  
"I love her."  
"Even still you need someone to talk to Damian. If you do this you'll be alone."  
Damian sighed, "it's worth it. I'll never see her again but she'll be safe."  
"How do you know that?  
"She's the creator godess she can't stay here. All those humans are starving without her. I can't keep her here. She's sad that they are dying. If she stays here she'll never truly be happy."  
"You love her."  
"Yes so please protect her. Don't let the sun god or Lila near her."  
"Damian please-"  
"Jon please I'm never going to see her again. Keep her safe."  
"I-I will. I'll visit."  
"Thank you Jon."  
Jon quickly departed a mix of human and hound sounds in his wake.  
His mind at ease he fell asleep. He woke up alone. Fear like no other flew through him. "Marinette!" He ran "Marinette where are you?"  
He swore and put his head in his hands why did he think she would want to stay?  
"Damian?"  
"Marinette?"  
"Oh Damian whats wrong?"  
"I thought you left without saying goodbye."  
"Never." She wrapped her arms around him. "I was just in the garden. I didn't want to leave it alone before I went."  
"And the bag?" He asked.  
"Samples. I don't want to forget the new flowers I've grown here."  
"Let's eat then we can go. I'm bringing Jon he should be helpful."  
"Your hell hound?"  
"Yes."  
"Okay."   
"Marinette I-"  
"Let's wait for mount Olympus. If you start saying goodbye here I'll never be able to leave."  
Did she want to stay with him his heart leapt at the thought. He grabbed her hand "Are you ready?" A nod, "let's go." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reading your comments has filled me with determination! Joking aside I really love reading all your lovely comments. I'm so happy you all like this! I hope you like this chapter the next one should be exciting!


	6. Chole

Lila smiled this pretending to be the godess of creation thing was a pretty good deal. She sat on her glittering throne and smiled. Having Adrien as her husband was just a bonus at this point.  
Sure, he looked miserable but what marriage was happy? They would both take lovers and she would enjoy the status this union brought her, they needn't even talk to each other. Wherever Marinette was it didn't matter Lila had Adrien and the throne. She hadn't really wanted Adrien but it seemed a good way to spite Marinette. The throne was where Lila thougt she fit best, in power. Tiki had just started hibernating so no one could dispute her claims. This was the life.  
"Bring him in."  
Two guards dragged a badly wounded man in and dumped him on the steps.  
"Where is the other earing?"  
"I'm not telling you." Kim spar.  
"Oh your still loyalty to that traitor."  
"Leave my sister out of this."  
"Oh so Marinette is your sister now? I thought you weren't related."  
"I love her. I've know her since we were children."  
"And look where thats gotten you Kim."  
"You'll be punished for your deception," he laughed brokenly before slumping forward.  
Chloe looked back and forth between the Kim and Lila, she thought of Kagami in the dungeon and made her decision. Delicately she stepped infront of Kim. She stroked what hair remained and started healing him.  
"What are you doing?"  
"This is utterly ridiculous! How do you expect him to go anywhere in his condition!? He can't fly to get the earings from wherever he hid them!"  
Lila raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know you cared for him so much."  
"He's my friend!"  
"If you help him I will punish you!"  
Chloe brought him closer to her chest and started cradling him. She continued to heal him. "What do you think you can take away from me?"  
"Your beauty."  
"I don't care!"  
A rod, white hot appeared in Lila's hand and she walked off the throne.  
Chloe distracted kept healing Kim. Lila smiled as she traced the rod from Chloe's hair line to chin. The scream of pain Chloe let out was heard everywhere. The mortals wondered what being had deserved such a punishment.  
Chloe crumbled to the ground tears streaming down her face as she clutched the burn. "Your a monster," she choked out, "I curse you Lila! One day when you need help more than anything you will call out for it and no one will aid you! You will be more disfigured than me!"  
"I'm sure that curse will work Chloe," she said sarcastically.  
"Take them away." The guards made no move. "I said take them away!"  
Gingerly the guards helped the two gods up and to the dungeon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry I hurt poor Chloe.


	7. Kim

"Bring them in." Lila said.  
Slowly the guards brought Chloe, Kagami, and Kim.  
Chloe glared at Lila the scar on the left side of her face gleaming in the light.  
Lila moved forward in her seat, "do any of you have something to say?"  
"I hope you get thrown in tartus." Kagami spat.  
"You and your husband. " Chole added.  
"You should be punished for this insult." Lila smiled, "I think your head is enough."  
She had the guards bring Chloe's forward. "Off with her head!" Chloe was pushed downward her head set on a block one of the guards raised an ax.  
"No! I'll tell you where I hid the earing just don't hurt her!"  
"Excellent where is it?"  
"Give me your word you won't harm her." Kim looked at Lila like he wanted to rip her from the throne and destroy her.  
"Fine, fine I promise not to harm her. Now tell me."  
"Kindly take her off the chopping block."  
Lila waved a hand and Chole was safely cowering behind Kim as he used his body to shield her. "It's in the mountains. Just west of here cant miss it it's the only green spot on earth."  
"Go get it."  
"I can't."  
"Bring Chloe forward."  
" I'll do it it just won't be fast okay."  
"I can wait."  
"Harm her or Kagami and I'll throw it somewhere no one can find it."  
"Go quickly now."  
Getting the earing was easy he knew where he hid it the next part was harder. He appeared in the temple of the creator goddess. He summoned all this strength to make himself look godly to the mortals. "High priestess you have been praying to the wrong goddess. The goddess of lies has er-" he took a breath and continued, "forced the real goddess away. As her messager I tell you no longer pray to Lila the goddess of lies. Pray to Marinette the godess of creation! She will hear your prayers."  
He left in a flash and started to Olympus. Handing off the earing he made a simple request. "My lady if it pleases you the three of us would like to pleage ourselves to you tommarow in court. Can you make sure every god is in attendance?" He shared a look with Chloe and Kagami and they understood to keep quiet.  
Lila preened, "yes of course. I look forward to it." She looked so much like a hunter who knew she had an animal trapped.  
"As do I majesty as do I."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a bit but its about to go down! Lila doesn't believe they want to pledge loyalty but has to do it for political posturing will be explored next chapter!


	8. Lila

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was fun to write! I hope you all liked it.

She squeezed his hand, "Damian it will be fine."   
"I just-I'll miss you."   
"I'll come visit."   
"You will?" His face lit up.  
"Yes."   
Once more his heart lept in his chest. However, he felt it sink as he remembered she was leaving. He shook his head and put on his icy persona.   
Squeezing her hand the ascended to Olympus.   
Lila felt a itch in her right ear she scratched it before continuing.  
"I don't belive that you really want to pledge your loyalty to me Chloe.  
"I hate you Lila. I hate what you did to me and I refuse to remove your curse. The moment you burn I will take great pleasure in it."   
Adrien looked conflicted glancing between his wife and his friend.   
"Chloe I sentence you for your betrayal," she tossed her hair importantly to show off the earing in her right ear, "to deat-" her words were cut off by a scream.   
Lila was on fire. She was frantically trying to beat the flames.   
"It's no use Lila," Marinette's voice said.   
"Marinette!" A chorus of voices shouted many people tryed to approach them.   
"Joh," At Damian's comand no one was able to get with in a three feet radius of them.  
"Marinette you did this! Help me!" Lila screamed.  
"I can't. Don't touch her!" She yelled at Ayla who was trying to help th burning goddess.  
"You brought this upon yourself. Your soul is burning. You stole what wasn't yours now face the consequences."   
Lila didn't answer instead she writhed and thrashed screaming. The mortals could hear the screams again. They looked at each other and hoped the one responsible for sending the creation goddess away was being punished.   
Lila screamed so loudly it woke people and gods up from sleep.   
"Marinette!" Adrien's face lit up. "I missed you!"   
Damian leaned to Marinette's ear, "you wanna handle this?"   
"Yes."   
Damian backed up a smile on his face and he called Jon back.   
"Marinette I love you. I'm so happy your back."   
"I don't love you. I did once but you destroyed any feelings I had for you."   
"You don't mean it!"   
"I do Adrien."   
"No! We are ment to be together! I love you!"   
"Pity. I will never return your feelings."   
"I love you!"   
"Let me go Adrien."   
"No, I love you!"   
"Let me go."   
Damian was about to intervene in the spectacle but a hand grasped his shoulder.   
A unfamiliar voice said, "let things play out a little longer."  
"I love someone else Adrien."   
"You can't we are ment to be!" He shook her slightly.   
"I do so Let. Me. Go."   
"Who is it? It can't be Kagami she's sworn an oath of chastity. Kim is in love with Chloe. Chloe is in love with someone else."   
Marinette looked at him with disgust.   
"It can't be Damian he's a monster!"   
"I suggest you keep a tight hold on your tongue," Marinette said.  
Looking delirious Adrien shook her. "You don't understand his father is the king of monsters! He's the spawn of a disgraced goddess and a monster king! His father and brothers are all locked up. Do you really think that handsome face is real? He's a liar!"   
Adrien stopped taking looking hopefully at Marinette.   
"Adrien," Marinette started with a sweet smile, " let me make this clear. I hate you. I hate you more than anyone. You betrayed me." She broke free of his grip and started walking away.   
The man near Damian smiled. His eyes flickered around the scene Lila rotating between screams and sobs for help, Adrien looking heart broken and the pantheon in chaos.  
"That's my girl," he smiled


	9. Tikki

"Your girl?" Damian raised an eyebrow at the strange man.  
"My daughter." He said eyes never leaving Marinette, "she caused a delightful emount of chaos."  
"And you are?"  
"Call me Plagg, my boy." Damian stiffened one of the two first gods was speaking to him.  
"Are you sure she's" Damian fumbled with his words, "yours?"  
"Oh yes. She's mine. My sugar cube might of made her but she is mine."  
Damian looked back between the man and Marinette. They did share the same shade of hair and other facial features particularly in the nose. However, what struck him most was the love of chaos and destruction they had. Plagg had the same look on his face that Marinette had whenever she showed him a new poisonous plant.  
"She's never mentioned you."  
"I left her in some one else's care. I thrive on chaos and destruction. It's not exactly the best place to raise a child. I wasn't able to give her what was best for her."  
"I see."  
Marinette was still handing out some form of punishment to the other gods. It was quite a sight to watch. Each punishment while not unreasonable was forumalted in a way to make the god miserable.  
When she got to Lila a voice rang out, "Marinette I will handle these punishments."  
"Tikki?" Marinette squeaked, "but you were sleeping!?"  
"You my dear have cause quite a ruckus. I couldn't sleep through that." She smiled looking at Marinette in a loving manner.  
"Sugar cube!" Plagg's voice rang out, "they have hurt my daughter. I feel its only fair that I handle punishment."  
Tikki looked offended, "your daughter? She's my daughter!"  
"I think your mistaken."  
"I created Marinette!"  
"Lets test your theory shall we?" Plag smiled full of mischief, Marinette come here please." She did so.  
"Tell me. How many of the samples in your bag are poisonous?" He asked.  
Marinette was counting on her fingers listing plants under her breath.  
"Tell me insead how many aren't poisonous."  
"Two."  
"I believe I've proven my case sugar cube. You created a little creator goddess with quite a distinct methoid of destruction. My method to be precise. You alow others to destroy themselves and watch. Look at Lila." He gestured towards her, " you have been letting her burn for a while." He chuckled "no god is exactly fireproof. Even with the best healers she's be disfigured forever."  
Lila tried to scream but her voice had left her instead she was clawing at her ears trying to get the earings free.  
Tikki looked livid but Plagg continued, "Sugar cube since she is our daughter." He winked at Tikki when he said the word 'our.' He continued, "I suggest you punish the girl and I punish the boy."  
"What boy are you punishing?" Tikki looked at him suspiciously.  
"Certainly not Damian if thats what your thinking. That boy deserves a reward. He kept our daughter safe. The one I want to punish is the sun god."  
"Plagg your punishmentents are always extreme in some manner."  
"As they should be I'm king of the gods and you queen shouldn't our punishments be extreme?"  
She glared at him a silent conversation being held.  
"Fine!" Plagg yelled. "I won't punish as badly as I wanted however, you will need to help me."  
"Plagg-"  
"Sugar cube I promise it will be alright."  
"Fine. I'm punishing the girl first."  
"Very well." Plagg followed as Tikki walked to Lila.  
Lila was still thrashing on the ground.  
"Lila," Tikki said in a soft voice, "stop fighting." Lila stopped and Tikki gently removed the earring. "I hope you've learned your lesson about stealing and impersonating others." She looked at Lila and shook her head. "You were such a good godess of lies. So good that you believed them. Hmmm." Tikki tapped her bottom lip contemplating. "I know. You will now be healed."  
"Oh thank you lady Tikki. You will not regret this!"  
"You didn't let me finish Lila. You will remain scared and disfigured." Tikki smiled, "you will retain your ability to look like others however, mortals will no longer praise you. You will be blamed for wars destruction and so much more." Tikki smiled. "They will hate and revile you. You will have no power."  
Lila screamed in frustration. "You can't anything but that! Not my praise! I need to be worshiped. Its my right!"  
"You just lost it."  
Lila started screaming in rage but Tikki quickly silenced her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! You all really like this your comments are gold! I love the hold my flower joke and the rest of them! I'm really happy you all are being so kind to me. I'm sorry for not updating as much. My personal life has gone crazy not to mention I have other projects. I guess I've finally made it with that annoying Lila commenter writing under my stuff.


	10. Chapter 10

Plagg smiled and laughed "My turn."  
He appeared infront of Adrien who looked distress. "Your punishment will be so much fun!" The blood drained from Adrien's face.  
"First: your marriage will never be annulled!" Plagg grinned at Adrien's grimace.  
"Second-" Plagg lifter another finger, "you will never be able my touch or talk to my daughter without her consent!" Plagg snickered at Adrien's distress.  
"You can however, send notes about godly duties. Third: you will have to witness very happy event she has under your sky! If she takes a lover during the day you will know! And you will be able to do nothing!"  
Plagg motioned for Tikki to come forward and he held her hand.  
"Finally you get to experience a special destruction I made just for you. I call this thing 'regret'. It will plague you day and night. You will always wonder what would of happen if you altered your actions."  
"Lord Plagg please this is to much!" Adrien cried.  
"No its not. You ripped my daughter's heart out and stomped on it. This is a just punishment, seeing her happy. You've caused enough unhappiness for my child. I don't want you anywhere near her. I would let you cause your own destruction but that would cause her more pain."  
Plagg sighed, "if I allowed your marriage to be annulled you would pursue her. She doesn't want that. Perhaps, one day she will forgive you. She has the option to allow you near her or not while she decides. Your true punishment is to regret and see her happy without you."  
Adrien sobbed loudly "I love her."  
"To bad. Take your punishment with grace."  
Plagg walked away from the boy with Tikki still holding his hand.  
"See I was very restrained sugar cube."  
"Hardly."  
"Oh sugar cube don't be like that! It was fun creating that new thing just like old times!"  
"Plagg stop stalling."  
"I'mt not stalling!"  
Plagg's voice lost its mischief, "Tikki, my love look at them." Damian was currently checking Marinette for injuries after she put on the earings. They could vaguely hear that she was calling him a worry wart and that she was fine. Damian argued you never could be so sure.  
"Don't punish the boy. Let him keep his shade."  
"Its a desecration of life Plagg!"  
"Please darling."  
She snorted and glared at him.  
"They remind me of us... when we were younger."  
"How so?"  
"You used to look at me like that."  
She sighed and stroked his cheek.  
"I still do. Your just infuriating."  
"I doubt that sugar cube. However, I'm willing to try again with you." He grabbed her palm kissing it softly.  
"I love you Tikki."  
"And I love you Plagg."  
"Must we separate them? They look so happy together." Plagg asked.  
"Yes. We must."  
"We are going to break their hearts."  
"It is the way of things."  
"Can I plea for a work around?"  
"No."  
"She will hate us for it but the mortals will live."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm so happy this is comming to a close. I have some great ideas for the ending. Writing this chapter was really fun as I had to find a creative way to punish Adrien. I'm thinking of writing a fairytale AU next if you have any ideas or requests put them in the comments! I read all my comments. Hope you like this chapter!


	11. Forget me not

"Love we need to get this over with."   
"Not yet let them enjoy a few more moments." Plagg sighed.  
He heard Marinette say, "well now all this is under wraps with we can go home."   
"Home?"   
"To the underwold silly! Lets go now!"   
Damian looked star struck.   
Plagg cleared his throat as he walked over.   
"Hello Plagg we were just talking about going home."   
"Well about that..." Plagg couldn't do it.  
"You are home little one." Tikki's voice rang out clearly.  
"But Damian-"  
"You need to stay up here with out you the mortals will die. They have been dying."   
"Can I visit?"   
"Yes of course. " Plagg cut in. "I'm not going to let you be cut off from each other."   
"Supervised visits. We don't want you getting distracted."   
Damian looked crushed, Marinette however looked very pleased. Plagg wondered what she was planning.  
"Can I say goodbye?"   
"Yes of course." Tikki ushered Plagg away to give them some privacy.  
"Damian, don't look so sad. I'll be back before you know it." He leaned into her touch as if that was the only thing keeping him alive.   
"I made something for you." He opened his eyes.  
"The blue flowers?"  
"Yes you said you like them." She carefully put the flower crown on his head like she did in the garden. "I'm calling them 'forget me nots'." He smiled at the name.  
"I could never forget you."   
"They bloome when I'm away and whenever its time for me to come back to you they die. That way you know when to get me."   
She leaned up to kiss him and Damian excepted. Damian enjoyed every second until he broke away and grabbed Marinette by her shoulders.   
"What have you done!?" He roared. So fiercely that all the gods gathered around them.   
"Answer me Marinette! How much did you eat!?" He shook her shoulders with each sentence.   
"Why?! Marinette why?!"   
"I love you."   
His face softened, "and now your trapped with me. I never wanted that for you."   
"What's going on?" Tikki's voice held a dangerous edge.   
"I ate the fruit of the dead."   
Plagg's laughs sounded over every ones protests.  
"You tricked her! And for that you will be punished!" Tikki roared.   
"No! Marinette put herself between Tikki and Damian. "I snuck into the garden when Damian was sleeping! I ate half of the pomegranate! And I would of ate all of it he hadn't woken up!"   
"Why?"   
"I knew you were going to separate us! And Damian was gonna let it happen! I couldn't let that happen."   
"We need to come to an agreement." Plagg's voice rang out.  
It took some time but they agreed that half the year with Damian and half of the year up above.   
The marriage ceremonie were quick and quiet. Damian departed into the underworld with a promise to be back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is cute and short I'm really looking forward to the next short little bit.


	12. The end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just cute and sweet enjoy!

Damian wrote quickly the forget me nots on his desk were slowly beinging to fade.  
He could feel a constant tugging at his side.  
"Daddy. Daddy. Daddy. Daddy."  
He lifted the child up kissing them softly on one cheek.  
"What is it my darling?"  
His Emma looked up at him with her large blue eyes. "When is mommy coming home."  
"Soon baby soon." He repositioned her on his lap. "You see these?"  
"Yeah pretty flowers."  
"Mommy made them for me. When they die mommy comes home."  
"I miss her."  
" I do too baby."  
He carried the child to bed and tucked her in. Humming a song to get her sleeping he left the room for his own chambers.  
A few days passed and he once more was working on a punishment for a soul. This punishment had to be great, the soul had butchered his child and fed him to the gods. Damian had led the young boy to the river ot forgetfulness himself and helped the child in. He would be keeping close tabs on that child and his new family from now on.  
"Daddy!"  
"Emma! Whats wrong!?"  
His paternal instincts went on over drive hearing his daught but not seeing her distress. Running to the garden he found her surrounded by dead flowers.  
"It was an accident. I didn't mean to kill mommy's flowers." Emma was sobbing.  
"Its okay Emma."  
"Fall will be a little early this year. We need to go get mommy now."  
He scooped the child up in his arms and started twords the exit.  
When they arived up top the sun was shining. Good Adrien would witness this.  
He made his way to the spot and waited playing with Emma till she grew a bit more tired.  
Marinette arived swiftly a small boy on her heels.  
"Daddy!"  
"Thomas!" He hugged his child and  
messed up his hair. He was looking more like him every day.  
"Hi."  
"Hi. It uh its good to see you again." Damian blushed like every time.  
"Let's go home."  
"Yeah lets. Perhaps you can give some new ideas for punishments."  
"No work talk outside the study Damian."


End file.
